Spade and shovel attachments for skid-steer vehicles are used to dig holes in the ground prior to planting trees and bushes. These attachments have blades that are forced under the root systems of trees, lift the trees, and transport the trees to a tree carrier vehicle or place the trees directly in the holes in the ground. Examples of digger attachments useable with skid-steer vehicles to remove and transplant trees are disclosed by E. H. Kluckhohn in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,076; J. L. Juhl in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,276; R. W. Loudon in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,418 and C. E. Devaney in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,883. These shovel attachments have blades with concave curved or angles bottoms which preclude cutting a flat strip of sod and digging a flat bottom trench. Digging depth gauges are not used with these shovel attachments as there is no need to control the distance that the blades penetrate into the ground. The sizes of the blades determines the digging depths of the attachments.